


Sucker for Pain

by wooyyiiee



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Death, Guns, M/M, One-Shot, Poor Seonghwa, Violence, basically from suicide squad, san is joker, they are pretty crazy, this is a mess, woosan are basically joker and harley quinn, wooyoung is harley quinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooyyiiee/pseuds/wooyyiiee
Summary: Introducing 'The "Queen" of Manhattan'. Jung Wooyoung, baby doll of the biggest mob boss in the city, and absolute psychopath. He'd gone off the deep end years ago when he had first met his boyfriend Choi San. The man was an absolute god. No one could touch him, mess with him, or disrespect him in any way. Oh, god help anyone who disrespected the Queen.. The last guy who did so ended up in the hospital, locked in a coma to which he still hasn't escaped.———in which, woosan are the joker and harley quinn.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Sucker for Pain

Introducing 'The "Queen" of Manhattan'. Jung Wooyoung, baby doll of the biggest mob boss in the city, and absolute psychopath. He'd gone off the deep end years ago when he had first met his boyfriend Choi San. The man was an absolute god. No one could touch him, mess with him, or disrespect him in any way. Oh, god help anyone who disrespected the Queen.. The last guy who did so ended up in the hospital, locked in a coma to which he still hasn't escaped.

Such a fellow was currently at his lover’s side, lounging on a couch across from a fellow by the name of Park Seonghwa. He had come here on mob business, but Wooyoung in his infinite brilliance, invited him to stay for a drink after and San almost never said no to anything Wooyoung requested... So he was allowed to stay. What he said goes. That's just how it was.

"So, Mr. Park, what do you like to do for fun? I want to get to know you a little. There's almost no time for it outside of now." Wooyoung asked in a minorly seductive tone. His main goal was to make San jealous. In a way he did have this coming, though. He had offered Wooyoung over to Seonghwa as a 'temporary gift' earlier, to which the man politely declined. San’s real goal was to distract the older man, so that he could steal the man’s flash drive. This was simply payback.

Choi San leaned back on the couch, running his fingers through the hair on the back of Wooyoung’s head. He eyed down Seonghwa carefully as he chewed gum that had been in his mouth for over an hour. Tasteless, but in his mind it was a new flavor. Of course, he had another pack in his pocket, but why waste such a thing when you could jut keep chewing? 

He tugged at Wooyoung’s hair slightly as he listened to their conversation. How could the man not want Wooyoung? He glared at him through his dark brown eyes and his lips tugged into a small frown.

"Answer the question." He said loudly and his grip on Wooyoung’s hair got tighter. He pulled out his gum and stuck it on the table, earning a sigh of annoyance from a waiter watching but they didn't dare to say a thing to Mr. Choi.

Wooyoung didn't really mind the tugging at his head, and only broke into a grin when San yanked harder. He giggled quietly. He found that to be incredibly amusing. That kind of thing held special memories about evenings lost to the thrill of the night. He wished to reminisce at a later date though.

"Yeah, Mr. Park. Answer me. Or do you not like me enough to say anything?"

Wooyoung had lost his smile and was now eyeing down Seonghwa with an unamused expression. Meanwhile, Seonghwa was shaking his head, trying to find a response.

"Whoa, hey now. Easy. I was trying to think of what I could say. I like writing, I guess."

Wooyoung laughed at that.

"You hear that, puddin'? He likes writing! How romantic."

San was breathing heavily through his mouth now. His grip got even tighter as his other hand slid to his back pocket. 

"Be careful with what you say." He said and he was now leaning forward on the edge of the couch, his hand now removed from Wooyoung's hair. 

He made eye contact with one of his men that stood by the exit and ushered for them to get the car. 

"Now, wouldn't you say that my Wooyoung is very attractive, Mr. Park." He spoke in a lower voice, staring into Seonghwa’s terrified eyes.

Wooyoung could already tell where this was going, and he was quick to get up and go sit next to Seonghwa. Now leaning against him with his eyes locked on San. He had a devilish smile on his face and a mildly curious glint in his eyes as he waited for them to continue conversation.

Meanwhile Seonghwa was again struggling to find something to say. He's found himself in a tricky spot here. San would likely kill him if he called Wooyoung attractive, and Wooyoung would get all curfuffled if he didn't. Which, in turn, would make San mad that he'd dared to upset Wooyoung.

"Wooyoung's a very attractive person, but he isn't mine."

Right answer or no..?

San’s eyes went wide. He began to laugh quietly, but it soon grew loud and frightening. He stood up and leaned close to him. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked breathing heavily. 

His hand was gripping something in his pocket and he noticed the man walk back inside the club, nodding towards him. 

San changed his focus back to the scared man.

Wooyoung couldn't help but chuckle at this guy's expression, his eyes landing to watch San. God, how he loved him so. He was just perfect in Wooyoung's eyes.

"What are you gonna do, babe? Kill him? I kind of like this one, we should let him be."

Seonghwa’s breath hitched when Wooyoung mentioned killing him. He prayed that San would go along with Wooyoung’s request in keeping him alive. If Wooyoung wanted him around, he'd still be around. San never refused him anything. Right..?

"Oh god, please don't kill me.."

"Please don't kill me!" San spat, mocking him. 

He looked over at Wooyoung and said, "Come on, Doll Face. I'm not gonna kill this guy." San winked at Wooyoung and reached over to grab his hand.

Wooyoung didn't resist when San took his hand, a more tender smile crossing his face as San kissed it. He kept his hand in San’s even after he seemed to be done with it, his eyes landing to a very relieved looking Seonghwa. That set Wooyoung off into laughter again. This was just too precious in his mind. A perfect date night.

"Don't look so surprised, I wouldn't actually let him kill you..! You're too pretty to die. I have friends who would really love to have you for an evening or two. I'd be taking a real treasure away from them if you died."

Seonghwa looked very confused at that notion, his eyes flickering back to San, who he noticed was staring at one of his guards.

“Mr. Choi-“ 

San grinned and he let go of Wooyoung’s hand. "See you soon, doll face." He said -cutting off Seonghwa- and he nodded to his men, who came up behind Wooyoung. They grabbed both of his arms and dragged him out of the room. 

"Ah! Hey, you let go of me right now! Why are you- San!" 

San ignored Wooyoung’s screams and he let out a deep sigh. Seonghwa felt his heart sink when Wooyoung, his only saving grace, was carried off. This was it. He was looking death himself in the face. 

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah..." he muttered as he stood up and walked behind the trembling man. San leaned down, close enough so that Seonghwa could feel his breath against his ear.

"You don't want him?" He whispered, clenching his teeth. His hands came down to Seonghwa's shoulders massaging them. The man was too frightened to say anything. 

"Don't want to say things like that. It's gonna get you hurt." He said and slapped his hands against the sides of Seonghwa's shoulders.

"R-right. Sorry, Mr. Choi. I didn't mean any offense.. I do, it's just he's already with you! So I can't."

San moved back in front of Seonghwa, standing up with his hand raised in front of the man’s face. He grabbed Seonghwa’s chin and showed off his many rings on his fingers. And Seonghwa did as requested, kissing them before looking up at San with fear in his eyes. If only he weren't a mob boss who had the sanity of Ted Bundy. Then Seonghwa might consider pursuing him, as he was attractive. Same goes for Wooyoung.

Who, speaking of, was plotting. When the men were least expecting it Wooyoung quickly turned and ducked under them, almost immediately hightailing it back. He wanted to watch if he had to die. And if he didn't, he wanted his number to give to a few friends.

San grinned and he started laughing again. He got into the Seonghwa’s lap and wrapped his hand’s around his neck, leaning close to him.

"I could tell you meant that." He purred, sliding his hands up Seonghwa’s neck. He tilted the man's head upwards, exposing his neck more. San spoke in a low voice as he pressed his lips against Seonghwa’s neck.

"You're gonna be my friend."

Wooyoung, who was watching from the door, let out an indescribable mixture of a growl and shriek of rage as he watched the pair. Seonghwa, who had moved his hands to rest on San’s waist, was really about to die. But not by San’s hands. By his own. Wooyoung got horribly jealous very fast and would not stand for this kind of thing. 

"I'm gonna be your friend now, am I? That's good to hear." Seonghwa spoke in a deep voice that was full of desire, hoping that it would hide his anxiety.

And Wooyoung was about to snap.

San smirked and laughed. He knew that Wooyoung was there. He also knew just how to get rid of this guy without having to be the one to pull the trigger.

"That's good to hear." San repeated against Seonghwa’s lips. He could no longer control himself, pressing his lips against Seonghwa’s in an aggressive kiss. He bit his bottom lip with a growl and his hands trailed to Seonghwa’s back pocket, carefully pulling out his wallet and a flash drive. He threw in on the floor and made a gesture behind him to let Wooyoung inside. 

"Oh, why you little-!!"

Wooyoung immediately entered the room, not bothering at all to be quiet as he took a gun from one of the guards and cocked it. The sound made Seonghwa jolt away from San and gasp as he saw Wooyoung with the barrel pointed shamelessly at the center of his face.

"Wait, Wooyoung, I can- .."

Wooyoung didn't let him finish as he yanked San off him, pinned him to the back of the couch with his foot, and went crazy with the bullets. He fired off ten rounds into Seonghwa’s forehead before he tossed the gun aside and turned to face San, who was panting.

"What the fuck!"

"Nice to see ya, sweet cheeks." San smiled, not fazed by the now dead man sitting next to him. He reached forward and placed his hand on Wooyoung's foot, moving it off of him. 

He got up and grabbed the wallet and flash drive off the ground, waving it in Wooyoung's face. 

"The car’s waiting for us. Let's go."


End file.
